The Future Series :: Believe
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Hanya Kibum yang bisa menolong Leeteuk dan Heechul. Namun namja itu nggak bisa percaya pada orang lain. Apa yg akan dilakukan Siwon? Third story.. pliss, RnR..


**THE FUTURE SERIES

* * *

**

**Cast ::**

**Kim Leeteuk as The Leader,**

**Hangeng / Hankyung,**

**Kim Yesung,**

**Lee Donghae,**

**Choi Siwon,**

**Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Kim Kibum,**

**Kim Heechul,**

**Shin Donghee**

**

* * *

**Third story..**  
**

**Believe**

**.  
**

Pov :: Choi Siwon

.

" Teukie hyung masih belum sadar.." Kulihat Donghae duduk ditepi tempat tidur Teukie hyung sambil memandangi namja itu sedih.

Ya, sejak peristiwa Yesung hyung dan Wookie dua hari yang lalu, Teukie hyung langsung ambruk.

Kyuhyun menatapku miris. " Kira- kira apa yang dibicarakan Yesung hyung dengan ketua akademi, ya..? Aku khawatir dia akan tetap dihukum." Gumamnya pelan.

Flashback..

_Aku terbang secepat mungkin untuk menangkap tubuh Teukie hyung yang melayan jatuh denan cepat._

_Bruk! Berhasil!_

_Teukie hyung menatapku. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesakitan. " Gomawo, Siwonnie." Teukie hyung menengadah keatas Aku ikut menatap lebih keatas dan kulihat sosok Yesung hyung masuk ke dalam lubang hitam dan menghilang dalam sekejap._

_Zhoumi dan Henry melayang tak jauh diatas kami. Dan Kyuhyun dan Donghae lebih keatas lagi._

_Zhoumi, menunduk menatapku marah. " Kalian telah melakukan hal bodoh. Peristiwa ini akan sampai ke atasan dan keluarga kalian harus diadili!" Serunya marah sambil mengarahkan lasernya kearahku dan Teukie hyung._

" _Tunggu Zhoumi hyung!" Henry terbang cepat kearahku. Aku ingin mundur, tapi saat melihat tatapan panik namja itu aku hanya diam. Henry menatap Teukie hyung dan menyentuh wajahnya. Namja itu kembali menengadah kearah Zhoumi._

_Kualihkan pandanganku kewajah Teukie hyung yang sudah pucat. Noda merah merembes dari balik bajunya di bahu kanannya._

_Lukanya terbuka lagi!_

" _Kim Leeteuk pingsan. Lebih baik kita selesaikan saja, hyung.. Kim Yesung yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini." Ucap Henry lagi._

_Yesung hyung?_

" _Baiklah.. Aku akan melapor kalau Kim Yesung yang menciptakan semua kekacauan ini." Senjata yang dipegang oleh Zhoumi menghilang. " Dan kalian bertiga, pastikan Kim Yesung datang ke akademi dua hari lagi. Karena Kim Leeteuk adalah seniorku, kalian kubebaskan sekarang. Cepat bawa dia.."_

_Aku memeluk tubuh Teukie hyung erat. Kutatap Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang masih melayang diatas. " Kita pulang!" Seruku sambil melesat melintasi langit malam dengan membawa tubuh lemas Teukie hyung. " Hyung… Sabar, ya.."_

Flashback end..

Kurasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh dan kulihat Hankyung hyung sudah berdiri dibelakangku. " Wae, hyung?" Tanyaku malas.

" Mian.. Kudengar lukanya terbuka lagi.. Itu luka yang didapat saat menyelamatkanmu setahun yang lalu kan?" Mata namja itu menatap lurus ke tubuh Teukie hyung yang hanya terbaring lemah.

Aku mengangguk. Luka dibahu itu memang luka yang dia dapat saat menyelamatkanku setahun yang lalu saat Hankyung hyung dan anggotanya berusaha menangkapku. Luka akibat tebasan laser racun yang dipancarkan Shin Donghee itu masih belum sembuh. Bahkan sisa racunnya masih tersisa didalam tubuh Teukie hyung dan membuat namja itu mudah drop kalau terlalu lelah. Meski aku sudah berusaha mengeluarkan semua racun, tetap saja racun yang masuk ke jantung dan paru-parunya itu nggak bisa dibersihkan.

Hankyung hyung menghela nafas. " Apa tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini aku diam dan menatap namja itu. " Sebenarnya ada satu orang yang disaat begini memang sangat dibutuhkan. Hanya dia yang bisa menolong Teukie hyung sekaligus menghidupkan Kim Heechul.."

Hankyung hyung menatapku. " Kim Kibum?"

" Nae. Kim Kibum." Jawabku serius.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kini, aku sudah berdiri tepat didepan sebuah rumah besar yang kelihatan sepi. Kulihat sesosk namja tengah berjalan keluar dari rumah itu dan mendatangiku dengan wajah dingin.

" Apa lagi yang kau inginkan Choi Siwon?" Kibum menatapku malas. " Ini sudah yang kelima belas kalinya kau datang menemuiku, aku nggak akan merubah keputusanku. Aku tak akan menolong dua orang dari akademi X-Jyuniour."

" Bukan untuk kedua orang itu." Tambahku sambil menatap wajah namja itu.

Kibum menatapku bingung. " Lalu?"

" Teukie hyung.. Dia sekarat.." Bisikku pelan.

Raut wajah Kibum berubah kaget. " Teukie hyung? Bagaimana bisa dia sekarat lagi? Bukannya sudah kubilang kalau dia itu masih belum boleh banyak beraktivitas! Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan sampai membuat leader itu drop lagi, hah?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku menarik tangan Kibum masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kalau bicara di depan rumah begitu, bisa didengar orang lain. " Akan kuceritakan didalam.. Kau tenang dulu.."

Kibum menyentakkan tangannya dan berjalan cepat menyamai langkahku masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia menarik tanganku. " Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Belum lama ini kau bilang ingin minta bantuanku untuk menghidupkan Kim Heechul dan kau bilang sekarang Hankyung berada di rumah kalian. Sekarang kau bilang Teukie hyung sekarat.. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar serentet pertanyaan dari namja kecil dihadapanku ini. Kutatap Kibum serius. " Beberapa hari yang lalu, Yesung hyung nggak sengaja membawa manusia dari masa lalu."

Mata Kibum melotot tak percaya. Ia mengatupkan mulutnya. " Kenapa hal seceroboh itu bisa terjadi?"

" Mesin waktunya rusak. Dan manusia itu tak sengaja terbawa. Niatnya kami akan segera mengembalikannya, tapi entah kenapa Zhoumi dan Henry tahu lalu membawa manusia itu ke akademi. Akhirnya Yesung hyung dan Teukie hyung berencana mengambilnya kembali untuk dipulangkan secepatnya." Jelasku lagi.

" Kalian bertarung dengan Zhoumi hyung dan Henry?"

Aku mengangguk.

Kulihat Kibum menatapku tak percaya. Tatapan matanya bercampur antara heran, bingung, kesal dan sedih. " Kalian kan tahu siapa Zhoumi hyung dan Henry.. Kenapa berbuat nekat?"

Kutundukkan kepalaku. Aku tak bisa menjawabnya.

" Lalu, kenapa mereka berdua tahu ada manusia masa lalu ditempat kalian? Bukannya rumah kalian dikelilingi medan magnet yang membuat rumah kalian tak bisa ditembus pelacak jenis apapun."

Dia benar. Rumah kami kan terlindungi. Kenapa orang akademi bisa tahu. Kutatap Kibum serius. Dan namja itu kini menatapku lebih serius lagi. " Apa kau berpikir.. Ada yang menceritakannya ke pihak luar?"

Kibum menangguk. " Apa kau sudah bertanya ke Donghae hyung? Dia yang sering bertugas diluar, kan.. Kali saja tanpa sengaja dia cerita ke orang lain.."

Satu- satunya pihak luar yang tahu seluk beluk keluargaku hanyalah Kibum. Dan aku yakin dia nggak akan membocorkan rahasia apapun. Bahkan ia nggak bilang ke akademi kalau ada dua orang dari X-Jyuniour yang kami sembunyikan.

" Akan kutanyakan pada Donghae nanti.." Ucapku. " Sekarang, apa kau mau membantuku?"

" Andwae." Satu jawaban Kibum membuatku tersentak.

" Waeyo?"

" Aku tahu kali ini kau memintaku menyelamatkan Teukie hyung. Tapi selama ada dua orang dari X-Jyuniour itu, aku tak akan pernah membantu kalian." Ia menatapku dingin. Lalu menunduk seakan menyesal akan ucapannya.

Kutarik wajahnya agar menatap mataku. " Kau serius?"

" Sangat serius, Siwonnie.." Balasnya.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Kibum memang tak akan mempercayai orang- orang dari X-Jyuniour. Hanya Teukie hyung yang bisa dia terima. Nggak ada gunanya memaksa namja ini. Tapi.. Disaat begini, hanya dialah yang bisa kumintai pertolongan..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ruang lab pribadiku terletak di pusat kota. Berbeda dengan lab Kyuhyun yang sengaja dibuat di dalam rumah. Lab pribadiku ini bersifat terbuka untuk akademi, jadi siapapun bisa masuk asal memiliki izin dariku.

Aku masuk kedalam ruang lab dan melihat sosok Hankyung hyung yang berdiri terpaku memandangi tubuh Kim Heechul. Sedih juga melihatnya seperti itu. Meski dulu dia pernah mencoba menangkapku, tapi sekarang.. Dia hanyalah namja yang kehilangan harapannya.. Satu- satunya orang yang penting dalam hidupnya kini hanya terbaring kaku.

" Hyung.." Panggilku.

Hankyung hyung menoleh kaget lalu menhapus matanya yang sembab. Apa dia menangis?

" Hyung, kau menangis?" Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan memperhatikan wajahnya.

Hankyung hyung diam sejenak. " Bagaimana? Apa dia mau membantumu?"

Lagi- lagi aku hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. " Dia itu punya prinsip memegang teguh ucapannya. Dia tetap nggak mau membantu meski kini aku memintanya menyembuhkan Teukie hyung.." Kuambil beberapa kabel dan kutekankan pada lengan Kim Heechul perlahan.

Hankyung hyung me-restart mesin pemicu jantung yang kami sambungkan ke tubuh Kim Heechul. Aliran listrik mengalir perlahan masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Not respond. Dua kata itu terpampang di layar monitor.

Padahal aku sudah menggabungkan gelombang magnetik antara partikel- partikel yang menyusun tubuh Kim Heechul dengan jantungnya agar mampu dipicu dengan tegangan listrik. Tapi nggak berhasil. Memang hanya Kibum yang bisa menghidupkan Kim Heechul. Dia pernah mengembalikan jiwa Teukie hyung yang nyaris mati setahun yang lalu.

" Kenapa anak itu tak mau membantu kalian?" Pertanyaan Hankyung hyung membuatku berhenti sejenak dan menatapnya. " Apa karena kami sekarang ada di pihak kalian?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. " Dia tak percaya pada setiap omonganku. Dia hanya percaya kalau kalian, anggota akademi X-Jyuniour adalah manusia- manusia yang tak pantas dibantu oleh akademi SyuppeoSM."

" Apa ada alasan yang membuatnya jadi bersikap begitu?"

Aku berjalan ke kursiku dan duduk. Kutatap lagi Hankyung hyung datar. " Dia itu pernah dikhianati oleh seseorang dari akademi X-Jyuniour."

Hankyung hyung menatapku serius. " Maksudmu?"

" Dia pernah memiliki teman dari akademi kami, tak ada yan tahu kalau ternyata temannya itu mata- mata dari akademi X-Jyuniour. Dan ia dikhianati. Keluarganya dihancurkan oleh temannya itu. Karenanya sekarang dia hidup sendirian. Dia nggak bisa mempercayai orang lain. Hanya kelompokku yang bisa diterimanya." Aku tersenyum miris mengingat kenangan beberapa tahun yang lalu. " Apa hyung tahu siapa sahabatnya itu?"

Hankyung hyung menggeleng.

" Shin Donghee.." Jawabku.

Mata Hankyung hyung terbelalak kaget mendengar nama itu. Dia pasti nggak mengira kalau leader-nya dulu adalah mata- mata yang pernah menghancurkan keluarga Kibum dan membuat namja itu jadi menutup diri dari orang lain.

Hankyung hyung tersenyum pahit. " Ternyata dulu aku benar- benar berada ditempat yang menjijikan.." Ditatapnya tubuh Kim Heechul sedih. " Karena kami, karena akademi menjijikan itu.. Semua ini terjadi.." Ia menatapku. " Sungguh aku benar- benar minta maaf, Choi Siwon.."

" Ini bukan sepenuhnya tanggung jawab hyung." Aku mencoba tersenyum menatapnya. Dia benar- benar nggak sejahat yang aku pikirkan dulu. Setidaknya, dia masih memiliki hati dibanding anggota akademinya yang lain.

Aku nggak boleh menyerah kalau begitu. Aku juga sudah berjanji akan menghidupkan Kim Heechul untuknya. Aku kembali berdiri dan melepas jas lab-ku. " Aku akan kembali menemui Kibum.." Ucaku jelas sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Untuk satu hari, ini kedua kalinya aku datang kerumah Kibum. Kibum menatapku dingin dari dalam rumahnya.

" Kumohon Kibum.. Sekali saja tolong kami.."

" Andwaeyo!" Serunya kesal. " Aku tak akan menarik kata- kataku!"

Brak! Kugebrak pintu gerbang rumah besar itu.

" Jebal, Kibummie.. Hanya kau yang bisa menolong kami.." Pintaku lebih pelan. " Aku akan melakukan semua hal untukmu. Percayalah padaku."

" Ani! Pergi dari rumahku!" Seru Kibum lagi sambil masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menutup pintu rumahnya rapat.

Aku sendirian berdiri didepat rumah besar itu.

Kenapa dia nggak mau mencoba membantu kami? Ah, Kim Kibum.. Aku ingin kau mencoba percaya pada Hankyung hyung kalau dia benar- benar tak akan mengkhianati kami. Aku ingin kau membantuku menyembuhkan Teukie hyung. Aku ingin kau percaya padaku, Kibum..

" Siwon!" Tiba- tiba ponselku berbunyi. Aku langsung meraihnya dan seketika itu gambar hologram Donghae muncul keluar dari layar ponselku. " Teukie hyung sudah sadar.. Cepat pulang, kau harus melihat keadaannya."

" Benarkah?"

Donghae mengangguk. " Cepatlah."

" Arraseo. Aku akan secepatnya sampai dirumah!" Kumasukkan lagi ponselku. Aku menatap kedalam rumah Kibum. Namja itu memandang kearahku dari balik jendela rumahnya. Aku harus pulang.. Teukie hyung..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku langsung menekan beberapa kabel masuk menyusup kedalam kulit Teukie hyung. Mengecek keadaannya. Kutatap box kecil yang kupegang. " Degup jantungnya masih normal. Tapi partikel- partkel racun dijantungnya semakin melebar. Ini bisa memperburuk kondisinya."

Tangan Teukie hyung menyentuh box itu dan mengambilnya dariku. Dimatikannya box itu dan dengan kasar dicabutnya kabel yang masih berada didalam tubuhnya. Ia meringis pelan menahan rasa sakit. " Aku nggak apa- apa. Aku harus ke akademi. Yesung mana?"

Kami semua diam. Sejak kemarin Yesung hyung belum kembali.

" Dia di akademi, kan? Aku harus bicara dengan Sooman-sshi." Hyungku itu langsung mencoba bangun dan mengancingkan kemejanya. Ia hendak bangun namun Hankyung hyung menahannya.

" Ada apa Hankyung?"

" Hyung harus istirahat. Yesung pasti akan kembali." Ucapnya.

Teukie hyung menyingkirkan tangan Hankyung. " Aku tak perduli. Aku harus mendapatkan lagi dongsaengku yang kini berada di akademi." Teukie hyung mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Donghae. " Kau ikut denganku Hae."

" Tapi, hyung!" Donghae bersiap membantah, tapi tatapan Teukie hyung membuatnya diam.

" Kyu.." Teukie hyung menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam dipojok kamarnya. " Kau tetap disini aja. Siwon dan Hankyung tetap mencari cara untuk menghidupkan Heechul."

" Perintah ku tolak." Balas Kyuhyun.

" Kyu!" Teukie hyung menatap namja itu kesal.

Kulihat Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Teukie hyung dan menempelkan alat bius ditangannya. " Kali ini aku yang akan ke akademi dan membawa Yesung hyung pulang. Hyung harus tetap istirahat.."

" Kyu.. Kau.." Teukie hyung menatap Kyuhyun lemas.

" Hyung.." Kubaringkan tubuh hyungku itu perlahan. " Percayakan semuanya pada kami. Untuk saat ini saja, tolong biarkan kami yang menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Mata Teukie hyung mulai terpejam dan dia langsung tertidur. Kutatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum kecil kearahku. " Kau akan kena masalah saat dia bangun, Kyu.." Gumamku.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. " Ayo Donghae hyung." Ucapnya sambil menatap Donghae.

Donghae mendelikkan matanya. " Aku ini hyung-mu tahu!"

Kurapatkan selimut Teukie hyung. " Kali ini aku akan memaksa Kibum membantu kami. Akan kubuat dia percaya padaku. Hyung, kau tenang saja.." Ucapku sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan hyungku yang kini tertidur dalam ketenangannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kibum!" Kudebrak lagi gerbang rumah Kibum yang terkunci rapat. Seandainya saja aku bisa masuk dengan merubah diriku jadi hologram, pasti akan kutarik namja keras kepala itu keluar. Tapi sayangnya aku nggak bisa..

" Kim Kibum!" Panggilku lagi.

" Berisik!" Kibum akhirnya keluar dari rumahnya dan berdiri di teras sambil berkacak pinggang dengan tampang kesal. " Sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau aku nggak akan merubah pikiranku, Choi Siwon! Pergi dari rumahku!"

" Demi Teukie hyung, Kibum.."

Kibum tak langsung menjawab. Kulihat dia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menggeleng cepat. " Jangan tekan aku seperti ini Siwonnie.. Hentikan paksaanmu ini! Ini membuatku kacau!"

Apa itu artinya dia mulai ragu dengan keputusannya..? Tinggal sedikit lagi kah aku bisa meyakinkannya?

" Kibum.. Aku tahu kau nggak bisa mempercayai orang lain. Tapi sekarang, orang yang butuh bantuanmu adalah Teukie hyung.. Teukie hyung, Kibum.. Apa kau nggak ingat kalau dia pernah menyelamatkanmu juga.. Kalau dia tak ada, mungkin kau juga nggak akan bisa berada disini sekarang.."

" Berhenti menekanku!" Kibum menutup telinganya frustasi.

" Kibum.. Aku nggak akan memaksamu menolong kami menghidupkan Kim Heechul. Tapi, kumohon tolong Teukie hyung.. Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Kau pernah menyelamatkannya sekali.. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya lagi."

" Kubilang hentikan!" Tiba- tiba tubuh Kibum hilang dan dia sudah muncul diluar gerbang rumahnya. Dihadapanku. Ia menatapku marah. " Apa kau nggak dengar? Hentikan!" Serunya parau. Mata namja itu berkaca- kaca. Hatiku tercekat melihatnya.

Kuraih bahu Kibum dan menatap matanya dalam sambil mencoba tersenyum setulus mungkin. " Kau mau kan..?"

Kibum menunduk.

" Kau mau kan membantu kami..? Percayalah padaku.. Aku nggak akan mengkhianati kebaikanmu, Kibummie.."

" Kau janji?" Kibum berbisik.

" Ne. Aku janji padamu." Kuusap kepala namja itu lembut lalu mencium pucuk kepalanya sekilas. " Aku janji dengan sepenuh jiwaku, Kibum."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kami pulang!" Kudengar suara seruan Donghae dari pintu depan. Aku langsung berlari menghampiri mereka. Yesung hyung ada diantara Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

" Hyung!" Kupeluk hyungku.

" Maaf membuatmu khawatir.." Dia balas memelukku sekilas.

Kulepaskan tubuh Yesung hyung. Lalu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. " Bagaimana caranya kau bisa membawanya pulang? Kau bicara dengan Sooman-sshi?"

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum liciknya sambil memainkan jarinya. " Aku ini jenius, hyung.." Ucapnya santai.

" Kyu mengancam akan menarik seluruh mesin buatannya kalau kasus ini nggak dihapus." Donghae yang menjawab pertanyaanku sambil menepuk kepala Kyuhyun. " Coba kau lihat bagaimana wajah Sooman-sshi begitu Kyuhyun bilang seperti itu. Menurut Sooman-sshi, daripada kehilangan banyak mesin yang selama ini membantu negara kita, lebih baik kasus ini dihapus aja."

Kyuhyun tertawa penuh kemenangan. " Sudah kubilang serahkan padaku!" Sombongnya kumat lagi. " Ah, lalu bagaimana? Apa Kibum hyung mau membantumu, hyung?"

Aku baru saja mau menjawab, tapi langsung kudengar suara Kibum. " Jangan bicarakan orang lain disaat orang itu ada disini, Kyuhyun."

Aku menoleh. Kulihat namja itu sudah menenteng sebuah mesin berbentuk segitiga dan beberapa kabel berwarna- warni.

" Kibum!" Donghae langsung berlari dan memeluk namja itu. " Lama nggak jumpa!" Serunya cepat. Donghae kembali menoleh kearahku. " Mana Hankyung hyung?"

" Dia di lab-ku." Jawabku. Aku kembali menatap Yesung hyung. " Hyung, lalu bagaimana?"

" Bagaimana apanya?" Yesung hyung balas memandangiku bingung.

Kutepuk bahunya. " Kim Ryeowook. Apa nggak ada masalah lagi sama dia?"

Yesung hyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum tenang. " Aku berjanji padanya kalau aku akan datang menjemputnya lagi. Tadi aku juga sudah bicara dengan Kyuhyun dengan beberapa hal yang akan kulakukan untuk misiku ini. Yah, pokoknya aku akan menjemputnya disaat alat baru yang kuminta pada Kyuhyun selesai."

" Alat apa?"

" Rahasia." Kyuhyun yang menjawab. " Ah, sudahlah.. Nanti saja bicaranya." Kyuhyun kembali menatap Kibum sambil tersenyum. " Hyung.. Kumohon padamu untuk mengembalikan Teukie hyung, ya.."

Aku kembali menoleh menatap Kibum. Namja itu hanya mengangguk sekali dan masuk kedalam kamar Teukie hyung. " Jangan ganggu aku. Kalian semua tunggu saja disini." Ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar Teukie hyung.

" Apa yang akan dilakukannya?" Kudengar pertanyaan Yesung hyung namun aku nggak menoleh menatapnya.

Kibum..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dua jam..

" Hyung, gwaenchanyo?" Kurasakan sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunanku. Kutatap namja yang masih mengenakan kacamata lab-nya itu.

" Mana Hae?"

" Akademi memanggilnya. Ada masalah katanya." Kyuhyun duduk disampingku sambil melepas kacamatanya dan menatap kearah Yesung hyung yang tertidur di sofa. " Apa benar dia bisa sendirian di dalam sana? Mana Hankyung hyung?"

" Dia kembali ke lab. Kim Heechul harus ditemani katanya."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

Kreek. Kulihat Kibum keluar dari kamar Teukie hyung.

Yesung hyung langsung bangun dan menghampiri namja itu. " Nae, Kibum. Bagaimana?"

Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil.

" Mian membuat kalian khawatir." Satu suara itu membuatku, Kyu dan Yesung hyung tersentak. Teukie hyung berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan tersenyum menatap kami semua. Hyungku.. Sudah sadar..?

Kyuhyun orang pertama yang memeluk Teukie hyung. " Hyungie!"

" Nae, Kyuhyunnie.. Waeyo?" Teukie tersenyum lembut. Aku merindukan senyumannya itu.

" Aku senang hyung sudah sadar lagi.."

Yesung hyung juga ikut memeluk Teukie hyung. Teukie hyung balas menatapnya lembut. " Yesungie.. Kau pulang?"

Yesung hyung mengangguk pelan. " Gomawo, hyung.."

Kibum berjalan mendekatiku dan menepuk bahuku pelan. " Aku sudah mengeluarkan zat dan partikel- partikel racun dalam tubuhnya. Tapi tetap saja sama seperti dulu, partikel yang berada di dalam jantungnya nggak bisa diambil. Kalau Teukie hyung terlalu lelah, racun itu akan menyebar lagi dan dia bisa drop. Mungkin bisa lebih buruk lagi karena sudah dua kali racun itu mencoba menyebar.."

Aku mengangguk. " Kamshahamnida, Kibummie.."

" Ne, cheonmaneyo. Teukie hyung adalah hyungku. Sudah sepantasanya aku membantunya." Kulihat Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan lalu menatapku lagi. " Mana orang dari X-Jyuniour itu?"

" Di_" Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, Donghae masuk ke rumah sambil berlari tergesa- gesa.

" Kibummie!"

" Donghae hyung? Wae?"

" Tiba- tiba pertahanan elektromagnetik disekitarmu rusak. Kami nggak tahu ada apa, tapi sepertinya ada yang berhasil masuk ke dalam rumahmu dan mencuri mesinmu."

Kutatap Kibum. Namja itu berubah tegang.

" Sial!" Kibum langsung berlari. Perlahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi hologram dan dia menghilang.

" Aku harus kembali ke akademi." Ucap Donghae lagi. Ia menatap kearah Teukie hyung sekilas. " Hyung! Aku senang kau sudah sembuh, tapi maaf. Sekarang masalah lagi terjadi di akademi. Kau jangan banyak bergerak, oke!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu Donghae berlari ke jendela terdekat dan lepas landas.

Yesung hyung berjalan mendekatiku. " Sekarang.. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kibum nggak memberi kabar.

" Baiklah.. Aku akan menemuinya." Teukie hyung menatapku datar lalu mengangguk. " Kyu dan Yesung hyung tetap disini aja." Lanjutku lagi sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Teukie hyung.

Aku langsung menuju pekarangan rumah. Kuambil remote yang berada di saku kemejaku. Aku menekan tombol merah. Pekarangan itu perlahan bergetar dan terbelah menjadi dua. Sebuah mobil melayang naik keatas.

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobilku. Jarang sekali aku memakai mobil kalau nggak ada masalah gawat. Mobil terbaru buatan Kyuhyun, kecepatannya bisa menandingi cahaya.

Dalam sekejap mobil itu membawaku pergi. Satu menit, aku sampai dirumah Kibum.

Karena medan magnetnya sudah hancur, kini siapapun bisa masuk dengan mudah. Aku langsung berlari kedalam rumahnya dan menuju laboratoriumnya. Aku masuk kedalam laboratium Kibum.

Kosong.

" Kibummie!"

Tak ada jawaban.

" Heyo, Kim Kibum!"

Masih tak ada respon dari siapapun. Kemana dia?

Sesuatu yang paling buruk melintas diotakku. Kibum tak pernah mengizinkan orang lain menyentuh alat penelitiannya. Kalau ada yang mencurinya, kemungkinan besar dia akan mengambilnya kembali. Dia akan menyusup demi alat itu..

X-Jyuniour!

Sial! Kenapa nggak kepikiran tadi.. Dia menuju akademi X-Jyuniour. Berhadapan dengan beratus- ratus anggota akademi itu? Itu nggak bisa kubiarkan! Jeongmal babonikka, Kibummie.. Kenapa dia nggak meminta bantuan kami saja?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Akademi X-Jyuniour..

Aku tahu Teukie hyung bisa marah, tapi aku nggak punya waktu untuk menemuinya dulu. Kibum bisa aja dalam masalah besar sekarang. Ah, sial.. Kenapa kami harus selalu menyusup begini sih?

Seorang anggota lewat tak jauh didekatku. Kuarahkan laser pembius kearahnya.

Psst! Saat cahaya laserku mengenainya, dia langsung pingsan.

Bagus!

Aku langsung berlari menghampirinya. Kukeluarkan alat peniru DNA yang pernah kubuat dulu. Kutiru DNA orang itu dan memasukkannya ke DNA-ku. Tubuhku mengejang. Perlahan susunan tubuhku berubah. Wajahku berubah menjadi orang yang kubius tadi.

Penyamaran sempurna, Choi Siwon. Kau nggak akan ketahuan.

Kuambil pakaian khusus akademinya lalu masuk kedalam wilayah akademi X-Jyuniour. Nggak ada yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Sip, target pertama Kim Kibum. Kedua, alat itu. Aku harus mendapatkan dua- duanya.

" Heyo, kau!" Baru saja aku masuk aku langsung dipanggil seseorang.

Ngh? Siapa yang memanggilku? Apa penyamaranku ketahuan?

Aku menoleh dan langsung menghindari serangan pertama yang ditunjukkan padaku. Kutatap siapa yang menyerangku.

Srat! Laser lagi- lagi mengarah kepadaku. Sayangnya itu bukan laser bius. Tapi penghancur. Kalau kena aku akan langsung mati.

" Dimana Shin Donghee!" Serunya lagi.

Aku mencoba menatap namja itu. Dia mengenakan kacamata bidik dan membuatku sulit mengenalinya. Tapi suara dan bentuk wajah itu.. Milik Kibum!

" Kibummie!"

" Dimana Shin Donghee?" Namja itu terus menyerangku.

" Heyo, babo! Tunggu! Jebal!" Kalau aku bilang aku ini Siwon, dia pasti nggak percaya. Kalau kembali ke DNA semula, aku nggak bisa menyamar sebelum menemukan DNA yang lain. Dia harus percaya kalau aku bilang aku Siwon.

Kali ini Kibum berlari menerjangku. " Cepat katakan dimana dia!" Perintahnya sambil menarik tanganku dan mengarahkan senjata lasernya tepat di kepalaku. " Dimana manusia menjijikan itu! Dimana kalian menyembunyikan mesin terbaruku!"

Aku diam. Seperti apa mesin yang dimaksudnya?

" Tunggu!" Kutarik senjatanya namun ia masih memegangiku dengan kuat. " Ini aku babo! Choi Siwon!"

" Jangan mengada- ada kau! Cepat bawa aku!"

" Kibummie!"

Kibum diam menatapku. Dipandanginya wajahku lebih seksama. Perlahan, disentuhnya wajahku lembut. Aku tahu, otaknya kini berusaha menangkap sosokku dibalik penyamaranku ini. " Choi Siwon?" Tanyanya perlahan tak percaya.

Aku mengangguk. " Aku akan membantumu menemukan alat itu."

Kibum diam menatapku.

" Kau percaya, kan padaku?"

Namja itu mengangguk pelan. " Nae.." Jawabnya cepat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku dan Kibum menyusup lebih kedalam akademi. Entah mereka yang lengah atau apa, tak ada satupun anggota akademi yang berjaga. Perasaanku nggak enak. Apa ada yang disiapkan orang- orang X-Jyuniour untuk kami?

Semoga saja tebakanku salah. Kibum nggak dilatih khusus untuk bertarung. Kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi, aku memang akan melindunginya. Tapi tetap saja aku takut gagal melindunginya.

" Disana!" Seru Kibummie sambil menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan yang berada paling ujung. " Alat itu ada diruangan itu, Siwon." Ia melepas kacamata pendeteksi yang kuberikan padanya.

Kibum berlari semakin cepat meninggalkanku. Apa benar bisa semudah ini mendapatkannya? Apa nggak ada orang disana.

Kibum hendak membuka pintu ruangan itu. Namun aku menahan tangannya. Dia menatapku bingung. " Waeyo, Siwon?"

" Alat apa itu?"

Kibum diam menatapku. Kelihatannya dia ragu untuk mengatakan padaku alat apa itu.

" Apa kegunaannya?" Tanyaku lagi.

" Nanti juga kau tahu!" Kibum menyentakkan tanganku dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Aku hanya bisa menyusulnya.

Didalam, kami melihat sebuah box berukuran sedang yang berada di tengah- tengah ruangan. Tanpa penjagaan. Tanpa laser pendeteksi. Benar- benar hanya alat itu yang ada. Kibum langsung berlari menghampiri alat itu. Benar- benar aneh..

Lampu kecil berwarna merah yang ada didinding menyala.

" Ini dia.." Kibum baru saja ingin menyentuh alat itu.

" Tunggu, Kibum!" Aku langsung berlari ketempat Kibum dan menarik tangannya yang hampir menyentuh alat itu. Kami tersaruk dilantai. Detik itu juga, sebuah laser mengarah ketempat Kibum berdiri tadi.

Kudengar suara derap kaki. Dan detik berikutnya puluhan android masuk ke ruangan tempat kami dan sebuah gambar holografis muncul di ruangan kami. Shindong muncul sambil tersenyum sangar.

" Aku tahu kalian akan datang lagi. Ternyata sahabat lamaku Kim Kibum dan Choi Siwon."

" Shin Donghee!" Suara Kibum terdengar marah begitu melihat namja itu.

Kutahan tangan Kibum yang berusaha bergerak kearah gambar holografis. " Tahan Kibum. Itu hanya gambar holografis."

Kibum menggeram pelan. " Sialan.." Bisiknya.

" Silahkan menikmati persembahanku. Android terbaru FX595." Setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat itu, Shindong menghilang. Dan android itu langsung bergerak menyerang kami.

Kutarik Kibum agar berada dibelakangnku. " Aku akan melindungimu, Kibum.."

" Aku bisa melawan mereka!" Serunya tak mau kalah.

" Berisik!" Kali ini aku membentaknya dan Kibum langsung diam. " Kubilang aku yang akan melindungimu! Kau harus percaya padaku!" Lanjutku.

Kibum hanya memandangiku tak percaya.

" Percayakan padaku.." Gumamku lebih lembut.

" I-iya.."

Setelah Kibum merasa tenang, aku langsung mengeluarkan senjata laserku yang kusembunyikan di balik kemejaku. Android- android itu menyerang kami dengan senjata mereka. Android dari besi, aku hanya bisa menggunakan laser penghancur.

Aku menembak salah satu android itu. Nggak bereaksi. Mereka tahan laser!

" Percuma!" Kudengar seruan Kibum. Aku menengok kearahnya. " Mereka tak mempan laser penghancur. Kau nggak lihat model mereka. Selain terbuat dari besi, aku bisa merasakan radiasi elektromagnetik yang nggak bisa ditembus laser."

" Apa kau bisa menghentikan mereka?" Aku menghindari serangan dari android lainnya. Berusaha menjauhkan mereka dari Kibum yang berada di dekat mesinnya.

Kibum melirik kearah mesinnya lalu menatapku lagi. " Sepertinya bisa." Ia langsung mengambil alih mesin barunya. Aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi aku yakin dia sedang berusaha mencari solusinya.

Aku terus berusaha menjauhkan Kibum dan android- android itu. Kalau Shin Donghee berpikir kami akan kalah hanya dengan android- android ini. Dia salah besar. Kalau lawan manusia aja aku bisa, melawan android begini bukan hal yang sulit.

" Sip." Kudengar seruan Kibum.

" Sudah?"

" Tunggu sebentar.." Kibum kembali mengutak- atik mesinnya. " Cepat kesini.." Perintahnya lagi dan aku langsung menurutinya.

Setelah aku mendekat ke Kibum. Perlahan kurasakan energy magnet yang kuat memancar di sekeliling kami. Para android itu berhenti bergerak. Energi magnet yang dipancarkan oleh mesin Kibum merusak system operasi para android itu.

" Gelombang elektromagnetik yang aku pancarkan bisa merusak chip gerakan robot semacam itu. Kalau kita nggak bisa menghancurkannya, kita harus menghentikan gerakan mereka." Gumam Kibum.

Bruuk! Para android itu langsung terjatuh dan diam tak bergerak.

" Ayo pergi!" Seru Kibum akhirnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Siwonnie!" Donghae menghampiriku dengan tatapan cemas. " Kemana saja? Aku khawatir, kata Kyu kau pergi tiba- tiba dan nggak memberi kabar satupun." Dia melirik kearah Kibum. " Kau mendapatkan kembali alat itu?" Serunya tak percaya.

Aku menengok kebelakang. Kulihat Kibum tersenyum manis. Ia mengangguk. " Nae, hyung.. Ini alatku dan aku harus mengambilnya lagi." Diletakkannya alat itu ke lantai.

" Itu alat apa Kibum?" Teukie hyung dan Yesung hyung berjalan mendekati kami. Yesung hyung menyentuh alat itu dan menatapnya.

" Mesin terbaru?" Tanya Yesung hyung penasaran.

Kyu ikutan melihat alat Kibum dengan menggunakan kacamata pendeteksinya. " Ini.. Rangkaiannya seperti mesin pemicu." Ia menatap Kibum. " Hyung.. Sebenarnya ingin membantu Siwon hyung mengembalikan detak jantung Kim Heechul, kan?"

Aku menatap Kibum tak percaya. Apa benar? Dia sebenarnya ingin membantu.

Wajah Kibum memerah dan menunduk.

" Apa benar Kibum?" Tanyaku memastikan.

Dia mengangguk. " Aku sudah membuatnya dari beberapa hari yang lalu, sejak kau meminta bantuan padaku. Tapi.."

Aku langsung memeluk Kibum. " Nggak usah kau lanjutkan, Kibummie.." Kukecup puncak kepalanya lembut. " Asal kau mau membantuku saja, itu sudah cukup. Aku benar- benar merasa senang kau bisa percaya padaku."

Kibum balas memelukku. " Nae, Siwonnie.."

" Ehem." Dehaman Teukie hyung membuat kami saling melepaskan lagi. Aku merasa wajahku panas. Kulirik Kibum, wajahnya semakin memerah dan dia menatap Teukie hyung malu.

Teukie hyung tersenyum. " Apa mesin itu sudah sempurna?"

Kibum mengangguk. " Tinggal aku cek ulang."

Senyuman Teukie hyung semakin lebar. " Mohon bantuannya Kim Kibum. Dan mulai sekarang.. Bergabunglah dengan kelompok kami." Ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu Kibum lembut.

Terukir senyum manis di wajah namja itu. " Baik, hyung."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Braak! Kibum keluar dari ruang lab-ku. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Aku senang dengan perubahannya seperti ini. Kini ia bisa mempercayai orang lain lagi.

" Aku berhasil!" Seruannya membuat Hankyung hyung yang tadi cemas langsung berdiri.

" Benarkah?"

Kibum mengangguk. " Dia sudah kembali.."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hankyung hyung berlari masuk ke dalam laboratoriumku. Aku menyusulnya bersama dengan Kibum. Aku langsung berhenti begitu melihat keajaiban dihadapanku. Kim Heechul, yang selama beberapa hari ini terbaring mati. Kini sedang duduk memegangi dadanya.

" Heenim!" Hankyung hyung langsung memeluk namja cantik itu penuh haru. Ia terisak. " Heenim.. Syukurlah kau kembali! Kau hidup kembali!"

" Hankyung.." Kim Heechul menatap Hankyung hyung bingung. " Kenapa aku disini..?"

" Akan kuceritakan semuanya nanti." Hankyung hyung menoleh kearahku dan Kibum. " Jeongmal Gomawo Kim Kibum.. Choi Siwon.. Aku benar- benar berhutang pada kalian semua.." Lanjutnya lagi.

Perlahan kugenggam tangan Kibum. Kibum tersentak sejenak lalu menatapku. Kutatap namja itu lembut. " Gomawo.." Bisikku pelan. Aku tak mau merusak suasana kebahagiaan Hankyung hyung saat ini.

Kibum mengangguk lalu menatap kearah Hankyung hyung lagi. Detik berikutnya ia memelukku. " Ini semua berkat kau.. Gomawoyo, hyung.." Balasnya.

" Hyung?"

Kibum mendongkakkan kepalanya menatapku. " Sekarang, izinkan aku memanggilmu hyung."

Aku merasa perasaan bahagia kini merasuki hatiku. Dianggap olehnya membuat hatiku tenang. Kupeluk Kibum erat. " Nae.. Silahkan, Kibummie.." Balasku lembut sambil mengecup kepala Kibum.

.

Third story Ending..

.

* * *

.

ne, annyeong minna-san..

mianhae.. jeongmal mianhaeyo, chagi readers..

untuk story ketiga ini aq lama banget updet.. T_T (don't kill me!)

naahh.. buat readers yg ngamuk-ngamuk di review story kedua kmaren gra2 yewook musti pisah.. aq mnta maaf n kjelasan chap brikutny disini..

- yewook couple masih akan ada. jdi jngan bunuh author dulu, yawwhh.. hhe

yah, gtu aja penjelansannya.. *diuruk readers*

oke, makasih atas semua yg review di story yg lalu.. saranghaeyo! hhehe

mian aq ngg bales di story ini, coz aq blum sempet menjelajahi situs ini lagi dikarenakan beberapa alasan.. di story berikutnya akan aq bles smuanya..

skedar info, buat yg nunggu KyuMin.. setelah ini, story yg aq updet adalah KyuMin version.. sabar, yah.. nah, kali ini story-a ngg terlalu fokus ke tema berantemannya, ya.. juga maaf klo crta yg ini kurang greget.. bagi yg merasa adegan sibum msih kurang.. satu kata lagi.. SABAR yaa.. story berikutnya aq usahain fast update.. :D

REVIEW, all readers...

see yuu ... XD


End file.
